<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My little Kitty cat by tahmagotchii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999307">My little Kitty cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahmagotchii/pseuds/tahmagotchii'>tahmagotchii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>He gets it from me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Companion Piece, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Slice of Life, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahmagotchii/pseuds/tahmagotchii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot collection of Rokka raising Nayuta throughout the years until the start of AAside<br/>(Companion piece to Some mistakes get made, that’s alright, that’s okay)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Rokka &amp; Asahi Nayuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>He gets it from me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now this would probably be more slowly updated  than the previous work in this series, since I’m currently working on the next big part in it (The bands being featured will be kept a secret). But I want to go more in depth into the childhood of Nayuta since I believe there’s so much to be explored in there and how he came to be the arrogant musician we know today. Also please remember that this story is set in an Au, so don’t take any of this as canon. This story is mainly used for entertainment and that’s all there is to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ғɪᴠᴇ </p><p>Nayuta covered himself in his blankets as he heard a knock from the other side of his bedroom. It was his mom, who wanted to make sure if he was alright. Nayuta looked at his window and noticed that it was now dark outside, meaning he spent hours in his room without realizing it. </p><p>He got off from his bed and grabbed his Kuromi plushie, holding it close to him. He slowly opened the door and saw Rokka looking down at him, a sad smile on her face. “Hey baby...” Rokka said, trailing off when Nayuta sniffled, his auburn eyes red from crying. “Do you...want to talk?” Nayuta nodded and sat back down on his bed, patting the area of the bed that was next to him. Rokka sat down and looked over to her son, who tightly squeezed Kuromi, saying “Daddy left us?”. Rokka nodded, feeling guilty on breaking the news to Nayuta.</p><p>Nayuta felt a sob escape his mouth as he looked down to his feet, hot tears going down his face. “Is mommy going to leave too?” Nayuta asked, making Rokka’s heart break. Rokka embraced Nayuta, and held onto him tightly, telling him “No...Mommy will never leave you.”. Rokka had her own tears falling down, and when she released Nayuta, tried wiping them away.</p><p>“How about you get some rest, tomorrow I’ll try to explain everything to you.” Rokka said, getting up from the bed. “Who the hell explains to a five year old about why their dad left?” Rokka thought to herself, about to leave the room. Rokka than felt her arm get grabbed and looked down to see Nayuta pulling her back into the room. “Please stay with me...” Nayuta softly said, his voice quivering in fear that if she leaves his sight, she’ll be gone forever.</p><p>Rokka felt tears prick her eyes as she nodded and picked up Nayuta, tucking him into bed. As Nayuta tried to get comfortable, Rokka pulled up a chair a placed it next to her child’s bed, sitting down on it. “I’ll stay here for the remainder of the night, okay?” Nayuta nodded and grabbed Rokka’s hand, gripping onto it tightly.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Rokka woke up to find herself still on the chair, her hand still being gripped on by Nayuta. Nayuta was asleep, small snores coming from him. Rokka looked over to the clock in the room, Seeing that it was almost time to bring Nayuta to primary school.</p><p>“He could sit out today...” Rokka said groggy, looking back to a sleeping Nayuta. Rokka smiled at him and kissed his forehead, a small smile now on the small boy’s face.</p><p>“My little kitty cat”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nayuta deals with the change in his  life, and finds a new love in music.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ғɪᴠᴇ</p><p>When he got back to school after missing out on it one day, Nayuta was instantly labeled as a delinquent by his classmates. “Hey, is it okay that I-“ “No way! You beat up  Sakura and Minomoto, you’re  a meanie!” The trio of kids that Nayuta tried to play with only scouted away from him and continued to play with their Super Sentai toys.</p><p>Nayuta had to play with himself, the only person he played with being his My neighbor Totoro plush. “I wish Totoro was real so he could be my friend...” Nayuta said to himself, laying down on the ground with Totoro close to his chest. While waiting for his mom to pick him up, Nayuta found Sakura and Minomoto talking to one another, Sakura still having a bandage on his broken nose and Minomoto still having his limp.</p><p>“Sakura! Minomoto!” Nayuta called out to the two, running over to them, “I want to say sorry...”  Sakura and Minomoto only glared at Nayuta, Sakura telling him “Apology NOT accepted.”. “B-But why?” “You’re only apologizing because nobody wants to play with you anymore, so you’re doing this to get your friends back!” Nayuta had his hand in a fist as Sakura and Minomoto went back to talking with one another, them taking out two action figures.</p><p>Nayuta’s eyes widen and took out Totoro, shoving it up Minomoto’s face. “I have a toy too! Maybe we can play together?” Nayuta suggested, only to get a sneer from the two boys. “No wonder why your daddy left...” Minomoto muttered, him and Sakura walking away from Nayuta. As Nayuta watched the two, he angrily looked at Totoro and threw it across the fence, into the playground at the school. Nayuta sat down on the steps of the school with a huff and waited for Rokka, tapping his foot in the process.</p><p>Rokka’s car soon drove up to the front of the school, Nayuta getting up to go into it. But Rokka got out from the driver’s seat and went over to Nayuta, kneeling down and asking him “Who got you angry?”. Rokka could always read Nayuta like a book, no matter the circumstances. Nayuta tried to keep his angry face...but quickly started to cry. “I-I threw...Totoro across the fence!!!” Nayuta sobbed out, pointing back to where his plush was. “You what?!” Rokka exclaimed, rushing to the fence and looking through it to see if he was correct. </p><p>“Baby, why did you do that?” Rokka asked, a annoyed sighed coming straight after. “Get him back, get him back!” Nayuta cried out, pulling on Rokka Long skirt. “I will just shush!” Rokka told him, looking around to make sure there was no teachers were around. She than climbed up the fence, and went into the playground. She quickly grabbed Totoro and threw it back to Nayuta, who caught it. “Totoro! I’ll never treat you like that again!” Nayuta exclaimed, cuddling the plush. Rokka than climbed back down from the fence and panted. Despite being 21, she didn’t go out that much ever since marrying Tooru.</p><p>Rokka took Nayuta’s hand and was about to go to her car, until she heard a teacher’s voice say to her “Excuse me miss...but did you climb the fence?”</p><p>Rokka bolted, putting Nayuta into the car, and got into the driver’s seat, leaving the school in a hurry.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Nayuta silently played with Totoro as the car’s radio played some rock music. Rokka knew what the band was, but silently didn’t say anything. Then the radio switched to the host who said “And that was XD’s new single “Hurricane lover”! To celebrate this, we have lead singer Tooru-“ once Rokka heard that name, she flipped the Radio to another station. “Mommy, that was daddy Just now!” Nayuta protested, putting Totoro on the carseat next to him.</p><p>“Don’t you remember our talk yesterday? We are not discussing about daddy anymore..” Nayuta stayed silent for the remainder of the way back home, now wanting to discuss yesterday any further. When they reached home, Rokka asked Nayuta to get something from the closet. When Nayuta got to the closet, he saw a blue guitar that looked like it never got touched in years. </p><p>Nayuta awed at it and pulled it out of the closet, scraping the floor. “Nayuta what are-“ Rokka stopped herself when <br/>she saw Nayuta pulling her old Strandberg guitar. “Where did you get that?” “I found it!” Rokka took the guitar form him and put it on, the memories of being in Raise a Suilen coming back to her. “Mommy, you okay?” “Yeah...”</p><p>Rokka explained to Nayuta that the guitar was hers and how she never played with it in years. “Can you play it for me now?” Nayuta asked, Rokka taken back. She than smiled and said “Alrght, but only this once.”. Nayuta Was surprised by how well His mother played the guitar, like she was trained to do so. When Rokka finished, Nayuta clapped shouting “Encore! Encore!”</p><p>“Nayu, I told you that-“ “I want to play music with you! “Huh?” “I want to sing while you play guitar!” As Nayuta jumped up and down, his hand tightly clutched onto Rokka’s hand.</p><p>Rokka softly smiled and said “Alright, if you really want to.”</p><p>When  it was bedtime for Nayuta, he only dreamt about the guitar and thought “Can I do something like that?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nayuta finds a kitten and gives it shelter in his home, attempting to hide it from Rokka</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sᴇᴠᴇɴ</p><p>The bell ranged, signaling that class was over. As the students began to pack their things and talk to one another, Nayuta sat silently when Minomoto and his friends started to crowd around him. When they reached the first grade, Sakura and Minomoto ended up in different classes. But that didn’t stop their friendship and hatred for Nayuta, so Minomoto took to making fun of the silver haired boy during class while Sakura took his place during recess. </p><p>“You working on your homework packet, nerd?” Minomoto asked, Nayuta not bothering to look up at him. One of Minomoto’s friends took clump of loose strands from Nayuta’s silver hair and pulled him close to his face, saying “He’s asking you a question...”. The friend made Nayuta look over to Minomoto, who’s leg was slightly dragged behind him. While the limp had since died down, it caused some problems for Minomoto’s leg. This led to him having to quit his dream of being a star kendo player.</p><p>Minomoto pointed to his dragged leg and said to Nayuta “You see this? You did this to me...Now I can never play kendo again.” Nayuta only stayed silent, having dealt with being Minomoto and Sakura’s punching bag for a long time. “Let’s take him to the toilet and give him a wash...” Minomoto snickered. Just as the boys were about to drag Nayuta out of the classroom, they were stopped by the teacher. “Let go of Mr.Asahi and get home you five.” The teacher ordered, the boys dropping Nayuta. “You were lucky this time.” Minomoto said under his breath to Nayuta glaring at him as he left the classroom with his friends.</p><p>Nayuta only sighed and thought “I can’t wait until summer comes...”. Nayuta cleaned up his desk and put his backpack on, leaving the classroom without anyone noticing him. As he silently walked back home, he heard meowing coming from an alleyway. Nayuta looked into the alleyway and saw a open brown box on the side of the wall. He slowly looked inside the box and stepped back a bit.</p><p>In the box was a small orange colored kitten, with bruises all around them, curled up in a ball. Nayuta immediately grabbed the kitten and held them up to him. As the kitten meowed in pain from their bruises, Nayuta hid them under his coat and ran to his house, hoping to make it in time to save the injured kitten.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The kitten was currently in the bathtub being washed by Nayuta. The blood on the kitten’s bruising was gone, and the bruises were slowly closing up. The kitten was soaking wet, it’s fur dripping with water. Nayuta got out a  towel and began to dry up the kitten, making sure it had droplet on them.</p><p>The kitten was now dry and trying to get used to it’s new surroundings, Nayuta watching them from the living room. “What is mom going to say?” Nayuta thought, the kitten attempting to hop onto him. And if right on cue, Nayuta heard the garage door open, meaning that his mom was back. “Shi-crap!” Nayuta shouted, stopping himself from cursing. Nayuta grabbed the kitten and ran up to his room. He took a shoe box from his closet and put the kitten in it, telling them “Stay here.”. He than ran back downstairs and saw Rokka putting groceries in the kitchen. </p><p>“There you are Nayu!” Rokka called to him, putting a bag down on the counter, “Can you please help me with the groceries?”. Nayuta nodded and hurriedly tried to put all the bags into the kitchen, wanting to get back to the kitten. Nayuta was trying to carry a bag that had a big soda bottle in it, but tripped. As Nayuta fell, the soda bottle now out of the bag and on the floor, the soda inside the bottle fizzing up. “Nayu, don’t go so fast!” Rokka said, picking up the soda bottle and putting it in the fridge.</p><p>She picked up Nayuta and placed him on the couch, kissing his forehead. “I can deal with the rest, go back upstairs and play.” Rokka told him, Nayuta thanking her and leaving to go back to his room. “I’m back!” Nayuta exclaimed, but when he opened the door...he didn’t see the kitten in the shoebox. “Kitten?” Nayuta asked, only to see them using their claws to rip apart one of his shirts. “No!” Nayuta shouted, picking the kitten up from the shirt, “I laid that out For tomorrow!”</p><p>“Nayu, you alright?” Rokka called from downstair, Nayuta responding with “Yeah, just almost tripped over something!”. Nayuta sadly took his now ripped shirt and threw it in the trash. Nayuta than sat the kitten on his bed and told them the rules if they wanted to say with him. “If mommy finds out, she’ll make you leave!” Nayuta warned the kitten, “So be on your best behavior!”. The kitten only nuzzled themself on their leg, purring in the process.</p><p>Nayuta sighed and picked up the kitten, putting it on his lap as he sat down. “I should probably name you...” Nayuta said to the kitten, the kitten getting comfortable on him. “I shall call you....Mikan!” Nayuta exclaimed, “Because your the color of one!”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Nayuta way his breakfast in a hurry, wanting to get to school and get back home, so that he could make sure Mikan wasn’t getting into trouble and that Rokka didn’t find them. When the bell rang, Nayuta rushed out of the classroom, leaving a confused Minomoto over what’s got him worried.</p><p>When he got home, he saw that his mom’s car was still in the driveway, meaning she was still there. “No, Mikan!” Nayuta cried out, worried that the kitten was found by Rokka and left to fend for itself outside. But when Nayuta entered the house, he saw Rokka...playing with Mikan?</p><p>“Welcome back, Nayu.” Rokka said to him, tickling Mikan, “I found about your kitten.” Nayuta was about to say something but was interrupted by Rokka, “Before you ask, no I’m not letting them go back into living in a box...but I am going to give them to an animal shelter.”</p><p>Nayuta looked away from Rokka, relived that Mikan was at least safe, but sad as he wasn’t going to keep them. Rokka saw Nayuta’s disappointment and walked over to him, saying “You did the right thing...”</p><p>This gave Nayuta a big smile.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“You know if it wasn’t for you, poor Mikan would have been a goner.” The animal shelter worker said to Nayuta, Mikan in his arms. “You actually raised a nice boy, Miss.” “I told him that whenever someone is in trouble, you help them out immediately.” “And it looks like your son took it to heart.” The animal shelter worker was about to take Mikan away to one of the cages but was stopped by Nayuta.</p><p>“Can I...say goodbye to Mikan first?” Nayuta asked, the worker nodding and giving him the orange kitten. Nayuta gave Mikan a big hug, Mikan nuzzling his neck in a goodbye as well. Nayuta gave Mikan back to the worker and saw as they were carried away from him.</p><p>Nayuta sighed as he left the shelter with his mom beside him. “If you want...I can always bring you here to spend some time with Mikan.” Rokka suggested, Nayuta hugging her when she said that. “Thankyouthankyouthanyou!” Nayuta exclaimed over and over, happy that this wasn’t the last time he was going to see Mikan.</p><p>“Can we get some ice cream?” “Now you’re  just overblowing it...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nayuta tries to get rid of his “Cat ears”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ᴇɪɢʜᴛ</p>
<p>Nayuta was in his bathroom, looking straight into the mirror while twirling his two loose strands of silver hair that was on top of his head. He just came back from the Park with Rokka, where one of the kids he was playing with pointed out something about his loose strands. “They’re looked like the belong to a cat.” The kid said, grabbing onto the strands.</p>
<p>This made Nayuta embarrassed for the duration of his time at the park. While he did like cats, he didn’t want to be associated with them. He wanted to be cool, not cute! As Nayuta examined his cat ears-I mean strands of hair, he heard a knock coming from the door. “Come in!” Nayuta called, the door opening to show his mother.</p>
<p>“What’s got you hogging the mirror?” Rokka asked, Nayuta turning to face her. “Do I look like a cat?” “Now you noticed?” “Huh?” “Did you think that I was calling you kitty cat because I thought it was cute for you?” Nayuta looked back into the mirror and inspected himself. He imagined that the two strands were Cat ear, eventually growing into him having a cat tail and cat paws.</p>
<p>“I’m really am a cat...”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Rokka stared in confusion at Nayuta, who was wearing a beanie that covered his entire head. “Sweetheart? Why are you wearing that?” Nayuta ignored her question and continued eating his breakfast, wanting to get to school already. Nayuta was wearing the beanie in hopes that it could hide his cat ears from his classmates, in case they didn’t know about them.</p>
<p>But when Nayuta got to school, the beanie only caused more trouble. “Hey Nayuta, why you were wearing that beanie?” A seat mate of him said, “Got bed head?”. Nayuta only ignores him, causing the seat mate to rip his beanie right off his head. As the seat mate dangled it in the air, Nayuta tried reaching for it crying out “Give it back, give it back!”</p>
<p>“Look at this!” Another classmate said out loud, pointing to Nayuta, “Not only is he whining like a spoiled cat, he’s even acting like one!”. The class erupted in laughter when that statement was made, Nayuta’s face getting dyed the color of a cherry. “Meow for us kitty!” A classmate said, the class soon starting to chant “Meow, Meow,Meow,Meow!”</p>
<p>Thankfully, the teacher got into the classroom before Nayuta could do it, saving his pride.</p>
<p>—————————————————————————————</p>
<p>“I’m never going to school ever again!” Nayuta cried out, flopping himself on the couch. Rokka only chuckled and said “Your classmates found out about the cat ears, huh?”. “Yeah, So that’s why I’m never going to school after this!” “But how are you going to get a job without an education?” “The tv teaches me more than my own teachers do!” Rokka sighed, Nayuta always tried to find a way to even the score in arguments.</p>
<p>As Nayuta turned on the tv, Rokka approached him and said “You know...Kitty cat isn’t a bad nickname for you.” Nayuta only stuck his tongue out at Rokka, his distaste for the nickname growing even more. Rokka sighed and and grabbed the remote from Nayuta, turning off the tv. “I was watching that!” Nayuta yelled, Rokka only sighing at the boy.</p>
<p>“I understand that you hate your...cat ears....but that’s what makes you special, Nayu.” “It’s just that I don’t want them to be cat ears, in fact I don’t want them at all!” “So are you saying you want to cut them off?” Nayuta nodded, Rokka taken back at Nayuta’s persistence on not wanting to be know as a cat.</p>
<p>“Fine give me the scissors from upstairs.” Rokka said, and Nayuta went up to his room to get them. But while searching, he found a demon plushie in his toy chest. It was red, with a big green eye and two small horns on top of it. Almost like...Nayuta’s “Cat ears”.</p>
<p>He may have found a solution...</p><hr/>
<p>Rokka waited for Nayuta to come back downstairs, wondering what was taking so long. Rokka went upstairs upstairs and called out Nayuta’s name...only to be greeted by a small demon.</p>
<p>Okay, it was actually Nayuta, but he was wearing  a blanket around him like a cape and had a  red toy trident in his right hand. “I’m here to steal your soul!” Nayuta exclaimed, waving the trident around. Rokka chuckled at her son’s act, and asked him “And what are you supposed to be?”</p>
<p>“I’m the demon lord!” “And I’m guessing those are?” “Devil horns!” Rokka opened her arms up for a hug and Nayuta jumped into it.</p>
<p>“You’re too cute to be a demon.” Rokka softly said, kissing Nayuta’s cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess who’s finally updating this again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>